Raindrops
by todayhasbeenok
Summary: Sometimes all it takes to figure out the little things in life is looking at the bigger picture.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **So I am testing the waters and writing a fic for the first time. Slightly daunting, not going to lie. Anyway, this story is kind of set as though it was another episode of the show anywhere in season two and I am attempting to write a relatively realistic way in which these two characters would end up together (so yes Rizzles is on!). Hopefully that makes sense. Reviews, opinions etc would be greatly appreciated just so that I know that I'm on track! Right and on that note have fun reading.

* * *

><p>The pitter patter of raindrops against the window woke Jane from the first decent night's sleep she had had in weeks. Rolling over to check her clock she groaned as the glaring red numbers showing 3am taunted her. It was nights like this that Jane lay awake, looking up at her ceiling wondering how many other people were doing the exact same thing somewhere in the world. She drew back the covers and quietly slipped out of bed to try and calm her over active mind.<p>

_Pitter, patter, drip, drop._ Jane made her way to the window and watched, as though she were taking an inventory of each droplet that slid down the glass pane. It wasn't as though rain was uncommon in Boston. It wasn't even as though there was anything particularly unique about this rainfall either, yet Jane continued to stand at her window, transfixed by the distorted scene of her dimly lit street below.

A muffled groan from the bed drew the brunette from her thoughts. She smiled in the direction of the lump buried under the blankets that was her best friend. Maura had turned over in her sleep and was grasping unhappily at Jane's cold empty spot. Not wanting to disturb her, Jane crawled back into bed and felt the blonde instinctively wrap her arm around her middle. It could be worse Jane mused. At least this time instead of lying staring at the ceiling above, alone and cold she had Maura there with her.

It wasn't the sound of rain that woke Jane for the second time that morning but that of the piercing shrill of her phone. Blindly grabbing at her bedside table she found the noisy device and rolled her eyes. Dispatch. After taking a mental note of the location she would be heading to she hung up but was stopped from putting the phone back down again as the display flashed showing Korsak calling.

It was at this moment that Maura extricated her head from the pillows and smiled with bleary eyes at the brunette. She had managed to make herself comfortable during the early hours of the morning. One leg was draped across Jane's and her arm remained firm across her stomach.

"Korsak?" she questioned in a whisper as though trying not to break what little peace and quiet was left. Her infectious smile made Jane grin and she nodded confirmation.

"Rizzoli... Yeah I just got the call from dispatch, you heading there now?.. Ok, no don't bother ringing her she's right ... I will just let her know ok... And Korsak, it's 6am, will you pick up a vat of coffee on your way there?"

With a small chuckle Jane hung up once more and looked at her best friend who was rubbing at her eyes.

"Crime scene, middle of downtown, Korsak rang to give us the heads up that it was the niece of Detective Davidson. Well, he was going to ring you but I figured it was easier for me to just pass it on."

"Oh god, Jane, Davidson, he was... I have just been processing evidence from his last case that is awful." The look of concern on Maura's face instantly grew into one of resolve. Jane knew that face. It was time to get ready.

* * *

><p>6:30am. The crime scene was already a hub of activity with officers and emergency staff milling around the damp alley. The congregation was not out of curiosity it seemed, but simply a sign of support for Davidson who was leaning ashen faced against a dumpster. As Jane ducked under the yellow tape with Maura close behind she walked up to her colleague and placed a hand on his shoulder. She knew words were of no use. The man gave her a small nod and a weak smile.<p>

"Let's go Maura."

Korsak and Frost greeted the two and began a rundown of the situation.

"Kelly Davidson, 16, she was found at approximately 5am this morning after an anonymous call was made to emergency services," Frost took a deep breath looked at Jane directly and continued, "she was found in an almost unrecognizable condition if it hadn't been for the fact that the head was left intact, well..."

The confused look he received caused Frost to signal for the two women to follow him, and lead them further down the alleyway. Avoiding bags of rubbish, discarded wooden pallets and metal scraps, Jane felt the heavy weight of death that hung in the air settle on her shoulders as they arrived at the dumpsite.

For anyone watching the four, the collective sharp intake of breath would have been comical in any other situation, but for Jane Rizzoli it took all her will power to stay upright as she surveyed the body that was Kelly Davidson. Three suitcases with their lids open sat on display, arranged in a triangle in a cleared section of the alley. What had been the limbs and torso of the young girl lay haphazardly in each case. Her head, a haunting pale hue, eyes closed and blonde hair bedraggled and matted from the filth of the alley had been carefully placed in the centre of the three cases.

Still holding her breath, Jane knelt down closer to the horrific scene in front of her. The warmth of a body at her side signalled the medical examiner had joined her.

"We can do this Jane," she spoke softly placing a hand on her best friends knee, "we can do this."


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews and alerts everyone, great to see people enjoying the story! Now on with the important stuff...

* * *

><p>Four hours later and the rain continued to fall as Jane and Maura left the crime scene. The unsteady breath and shaky hands of the detective caught Maura by surprise. She knew this one would take its toll on Jane, but she never thought it would happen so quickly.<p>

"Jane, look at me," Maura started, taking one of her hands and covering it with her own, "I can see that you are not alright, and that is ok, but you know that this job is what you do better than anyone else, Davidson trusts you, and he knows that too. So don't be afraid."

"It's the worst I have ever seen Maur, I can't, I mean... I am not afraid it's just ya know, kids... this kind of case, sometimes it makes me wonder whether there is anything truly good in this world."

The sound of cars rushing past and the aimless chatter of people huddling under umbrellas, filling the sidewalk on their way to work surrounded the two. Jane let out a deep sigh while simultaneously pulling her hand from its warm home between Maura's and used it to open her car door.

"C'mon, no point standing here, it will be fine, let's catch this son of a bitch."

* * *

><p><em>I can see them both standing there. Perhaps the rumours are true. No matter, she will be mine before long, with the case in Rizzoli's hands everything is on track. But first I must finish what I have started, only an incompetent fool would lose a grasp on his emotions and jump too early. It is all planned. I must wait. But how do I wait when they stand there flaunting what should be mine right in front of me? No. I must hold on. It will happen, patience, self control, it is something everyone else seems to lack. Except her... she knows, she understands, I have watched her. Soon.<em>

* * *

><p>The precinct was bustling when they arrived. Separating at the elevators, Maura headed down to the morgue and Jane went to see if Korsak or Frost had any leads on the anonymous phone call made. As she was making a beeline for her desk, Jane noticed the two sitting together.<p>

"Hey guys, anything?"

"Not a lot Jane, still working on that phone call." Frost quickly answered shooting a mischievous look at Korsak.

"What...? What was that?"

"Nothing Jane."

"No really, what was that look for?"

"Where's the Doc Jane?" Korsak quickly asked in a hope of steering the conversation in the direction he wanted, "I noticed you two turned up together this morning, a bit far to go to pick her up wasn't it?"

"I didn't, she stayed at my apartment last night, something about my mother and more decorating" Jane answered waving her hands in exasperation. With an eyebrow raised at Frost and a smirk on his face Korsak simply turned his chair in the direction of the evidence board and murmured something that sounded suspiciously like "oblivious".

Sitting at her desk Jane glanced up from the crime scene photos she had been examining and her eyes landed on the clock in the corner. 9pm. The rain had turned to drizzle and nothing had been accomplished. Preliminary evidence showed no fingerprints and the suitcases were generic, found at just about every department store in Boston. Even follow up on the emergency call proved inconclusive as it was simply traced to a disposable cell. Jane had talked to Frankie and the two other officers who had been sent to question the occupants of the buildings surrounding the dumpsite. Their work had turned up absolutely nothing. It was almost too perfect, Jane thought as she continued to sift through photos and previous case work from Davidson. The dishevelled looking detective had arrived at Jane's desk just before lunch, with two boxes filled with case files in his hands. It wasn't until he silently opened the first box and pulled out two pictures of bodies left in exactly the same manner as his niece that Jane understood the magnitude of what she was about to take on.

"Maureen Evans, she worked at the Diner three blocks down I used to go there 'bout three times a week. We found her last Monday," Davidson started as he lifted the second photo on top of the first, "and this is... was Steven Franks, he had just started at BCU, he was a doing so well too after everything that had happened."

"What do you mean 'everything that had happened'?"

"He... he was abducted when he was 16, we thought he was dead, I was the lead on the case, we found him after 3 weeks. I knew he had started in the science programme a month ago Jane, his mother had said he was so excited."

"This isn't your fault Davidson. I am going to catch this guy. For Maureen, Steven, Kelly and for you, I will catch him."

It wasn't till the click of heels on the wooden floor sounded through the empty bullpen that Jane pulled her eyes away from the files she had been given by her fellow detective. Maura knew Jane would still be in the precinct. She also knew she would be sitting hunched at her desk, littered with photos and reports. It was for this reason the medical examiner decided she had to pry her best friend away from the case so she would at least function the next day. All it took was her hand placed gently on Jane's shoulder and she felt the tense muscles underneath relax.

"I know Maura, I know, let's go, I don't think I am going to get any further staring at all of this anyway."

"I am glad to see this took less persuasion than last time, otherwise I would have had to forcibly remove you from this chair." The blonde grinned as a smile crept from Jane's lips up to her eyes.

"Yeah, right. I think we already established you punch like a girl." She grabbed the jacket from the back of her chair and strode after Maura who was headed for the elevator, trying to look insulted.

"Forcibly remove," she repeated and chuckled, "really?" raising an eyebrow at her best friend as she caught up to her.

* * *

><p>Angela Rizzoli had never been one to back down from a challenge. So as she stood staring at the newly decorated bathroom in Maura's guesthouse she felt an incredible sense of accomplishment. Paint speckled her face and her hands looked as though they had spent more time in the tub of begonia coloured liquid that would cover the walls than they had holding a brush.<p>

Turning to go and wash the colours off, Angela saw the lights in the kitchen flick on. Observing the daily habits of Maura had become somewhat of a routine for the older woman. She did not realize though just how much she would learn about her own daughter in the process. _Of course,_ she thought, as she saw unmistakeable dark and untamed curls at the corner of the window frame. Angela was not even mildly shocked that Jane was there despite the late hour.

"Why am I not surprised?"


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning brought fresh hell for Jane as she pulled up at her second crime scene in less than 48 hours. Her early morning arrival at the precinct had proved to be in vain as she had headed straight back out the doors, silently thanking the sky as the grey clouds were slowly replaced by endless blue.

Jane took a deep breath and pushed the door of her car open. The look on the faces of everyone at the scene was only a precursor to the horror that waited to be examined. The area was eerily similar. The long alley, rubbish piled high either side and three suitcases with a head in the centre.

"How could I let this happen?" Jane mumbled.

Quickly tying her hair into a ponytail she headed towards the familiar body with the weight of death pressing down once more. She had only been talking to Detective Davidson yesterday, yet now the image of his dismembered body was all that she would have to remember the man by as the scene etched itself vividly in her memory.

Maura arrived only minutes later, silently acknowledged Jane and crouched over the body.

"Time of death can be placed between four and five am this morning Jane. I cannot confirm anything else until I get the body back to the lab." Maura paused, "But Jane..."

"Yeah Maur?"

"This dismemberment, it takes a lot of force. The cuts on these limbs are relatively neat, it is clear that he has done this before, he has perfected his routine. He is methodical too, from the preliminary reports on the young girl he didn't leave any evidence."

"He did on the first case Maura, the one Davidson gave me, there was a footprint at the very first scene, he was not as careful, but it still isn't a lot to go on." Meeting Maura's gaze they both turned their heads to the body once more hoping that another lead would surface before either had to face an alleyway like this again.

* * *

><p>Vince Korsak sat immersed in his own thoughts. The bullpen was quiet and had been that way since he had arrived back after canvassing the area surrounding the crime scene. Every question had elicited the same response. Each face mirrored the next with the same blank look.<p>

The timeline on the board placed Kelly at home only three hours before her body had been found. Her Uncle however had been last seen buying coffee only several blocks from the precinct. It was as though they had just slipped out unnoticed. The clothes left on the young girl did not suggest she had been sneaking out to a party or meeting someone, in fact they simply looked like something she had quickly thrown on when getting out of bed. He had had the girl's room and the rest of her house swept for evidence yet nothing but several scratch marks on the front door showed signs of being suspicious. It just didn't make any sense.

The murmured chatter of two familiar women was enough to draw his eyes away from the board. He sometimes wondered how the they had remained so oblivious to their eventual fate. Vince Korsak was not one to normally believe in such notions as 'fate' or 'soul mates' but if any two people could convince him otherwise it would have been Jane and Maura. The grey haired detective sometimes wondered if he should prompt the two, perhaps give them a nudge in the right direction. He had mentioned his predicament to Angela once in passing. She had simply waved her hands in the air and told him that 'Jane is a good detective, but when it comes to her own love life it is like she is wandering around in the dark. She wouldn't recognize love if it was lying in bed next to her.' Korsak had just smiled, the woman was right.

Seeing Jane grab a file from her desk he watched as she and Maura continued their conversation while leaving the bull pen and heading for the elevator. Sometimes he could have sworn that they lived in their own world. Fate was fickle sometimes, but perhaps for those two a kinder approach would be taken.

* * *

><p>Clutching crime scene photos tightly in her hand, Jane stood surveying the puzzle pieces that were Detective Davidson's remains on the autopsy table. Jane could feel it. Her gut, something that Maura refused to trust, was telling her that this might be the lead they had been waiting for.<p>

"They were all subdued with an anaesthetic Jane, results from the lab show that each of our victims was given an incredibly strong dose of Ketamine before they were dismembered, it looks as though they were injected with it."

"So they were still alive when..."

"Yes, I am afraid so, but as it is an anaesthetic the doses were enough so that none of the victims would have felt anything." Maura answered.

"It is hardly consolation for the families, but I guess it's something. It is incredible, this guy hasn't managed to leave any evidence apart from a single footprint at the first scene... a size nine shoe which was most likely a hiking boot. Helpful." Jane growled angrily raising her hands to push her hair out of her face.

"You know Jane, Ketamine is sold on the street but it is also kept in stock at hospitals and veterinary clinics, you should check with them to see that they have the correct amounts inventoried."

Rushing out the door as she pre-empted the end of Maura's sentence Jane called out a muffled thanks leaving the woman alone with her thoughts. The dark haired man on the table had asked her on a date only three weeks ago and as she studied his face the medical examiner wondered if perhaps she should have agreed. He really was a perfect match for her as he physically and intellectually filled all the criteria. Yet something had stopped her from agreeing and it was that thought that continued to turn in the back of her mind questioning just what that something was.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone. Hope you are all enjoying the story so far and the direction it is taking. Updates may not be quite as frequent over the next little while due to work etc but I will aim to do my best! Happy reading.**

* * *

><p>Cold beads of water slipped down the side of the bottle in front of Jane. The brunette trailed her finger in the wake of the drops and Maura, who had slipped into the seat directly across from her, watched in fascination. A stop at the Dirty Robber had clearly been necessary that evening.<p>

* * *

><p>As Maura finished up the last of her work for the day she pulled off her gloves with a resounding snap and picked up her cellphone. After rushing out of the morgue that morning the medical examiner had not seen Jane for the rest of the day. It wasn't as though that was unusual, but for once she simply needed to hear the brunette's voice to make sure she was holding up. Hitting one on her speed dial it only took a single ring for Jane to answer.<p>

"Hey Maur, everything alright?"

"Of course Jane. Why wouldn't it be?"

"You rang me, how should I know?"

"Oh well, yes I suppose I did. I just rang to see if you would perhaps join me for a drink in half an hour?"

A pause followed by a deep sigh was all that Maura could hear down the line for several seconds.

"Sure Maur, I mean we have made a little headway but everything has stalled again. Ugh. I will explain when I see you." And with that the call abruptly came to a close. With a puzzled look on her face Maura pulled the phone away from her ear and looked down at the screen. Jane was definitely not ok but for now Maura had to focus on getting out of her scrubs and into the appropriate attire to meet her best friend in.

Exactly 28 minutes after speaking to Jane, Maura pushed open the door to the bar. The woman stood several inches taller than her natural height as she balanced in her newly acquired Louboutin fall collection heels. Clad in a matching knee length skirt and charcoal jacket with the hint of a crimson red blouse peeking out from below the Medical Examiner certainly looked out of place. Taking a sweeping glance of the room she spotted the detective waiting for her and slipped through the crowds to meet her. Maura failed to notice her movement through the room had managed to capture the attention of almost everyone she passed with those who knew her nodding politely or calling 'hey doc' while scanning their eyes down her frame.

Jane had felt the mood of the place around her shift and knew instantly that the woman she was waiting for had arrived. Sometimes she wondered how the examiner hadn't been employed to advertise hair products or at least give lessons in balancing in sky high heels. The small smile that the blonde gave her as she arrived at the booth while moving in gracefully was one that Jane knew many of the men she had passed would have killed for.

She wondered how long it would take for the barkeeper to deliver Maura's wine as he knew their routine so well.

"So Jane, you are early, the case has stalled and you are finding that glass in front of you rather fascinating. Do I have to forcibly remove information from you now too?"

Jane looked up and plastered a smile on her face, "Did you just make another joke?"

The blonde knowing deflection when she saw it, tipped her head to the side and simply raised an eyebrow prompting Jane to explain.

"Alright, alright, jeez, I should call you into an interrogation room sometime," Jane paused rolling her eyes as Maura's face lit up at the suggestion, " I have been in contact with every vet clinic and hospital in the area and no one is missing a thing. I mean at least it eliminates that theory and we know he is getting it off the streets. I talked to Jamieson in Narcotics, he said he wasn't surprised, the city is awash in the stuff at the moment, they are closing in on the outfit that are supplying it though. He is going to keep me in the loop in case anything shows up."

The forlorn detective took a long swig of her beer and continued, "I also talked to Davidson's partner and his girlfriend earlier, she had noticed he had been distracted ever since this case had come across his desk. His partner said the same. He was not sure that it would turn up anything but he let me know there were perps who held grudges against them, hell, they all do, but I am having Frost work through and see if anything stands out. It is all I have got at the moment, this guy Maura, he was targeting Davidson, his first three kills make that crystal clear. At this point it seems questions are just piling up , how did he know, and why now?"

Before Maura could even conjure up an answer, Frankie approached the pair and slid into the seat next to his sister giving her a nudge of acknowledgement. Seeing that she looked like hell he steered clear of the case and tried to cheer her up with a story about Angela's odd behaviour he had been noticing. Maura signalled to Jane she was headed to the ladies room and left the two to debate questions that she already had the answer to. It wasn't like they needed to know and Angela had sworn her to secrecy only three nights ago when Maura had walked in on a very interesting scene in her kitchen. So she simply smiled and shook her head at the pair.

* * *

><p>As Maura washed her hands thoroughly she heard footsteps behind her.<p>

"Maura Isles right?"

She raised her eyes and looked at the stranger behind her in the mirror. The woman casually brushed a lock of brown hair out of her face and took two steps forward to stand directly next to the medical examiner. The heeled boots she wore brought them eye to eye until she leaned against the bench.

"Danni Cross, I have heard a lot about you," she started offering a hand which Maura politely shook, not entirely sure of the woman's agenda, "I have just transferred from Chicago and joined the Organized Crime unit."

"Well, welcome, I don't believe we will get to spend a lot of time working together but it is always a pleasure to meet a new face" Maura replied, relaxing slightly.

"I just thought... forgive me if this is too forward, but are you and is it... Detective Rizzoli, together?"

"Well I met her here but I mean we are sitting together perhaps you could join us?" the confusion dancing across the blonde's face.

"No, I am sorry that was unclear of me," Danni said taking a small step closer, "you are an incredibly beautiful woman Maura and I was just wondering whether you were in a relationship with the detective or whether you would perhaps be interested in joining me for a drink?"

"Oh... oh," Maura's face transformed with realization, "we, Jane and I, are just good friends."

With that Maura turned to dry her hands hiding her blushing face as she began to register that she was being hit on once again by a woman, yet this time she was not wearing Jane's clothes. Taking a deep breath and calming the unexplainable butterflies in her stomach Maura turned to the woman who was watching her.

"Danni, I must get back but it was lovely to meet you perhaps I will see you around headquarters at some point."

Maura quickly pushed the door open, not sure whether to turn and look back at the woman or not, giving in and taking one last glance as a sad smile took over Danni's face.

Managing to navigate her way back to the table, Maura sat down next to Jane completely in a daze not remembering her wine was on the other side.

"What's up with you Maur you look as though someone was handing out designer shoes in the bathroom?"

"Don't be silly Jane, I was just, well I think I was just hit on" Maura said quietly a little lost for words.

"Who was he, do I need to go and tell him that you are the Chief Medical Examiner in Boston and should not just be hit on casually in a bar like that?"

"No no Jane, it was completely innocent, she was lovely about it, a little forward, but still, quite charming."

"Wait... she?"

"Don't look so surprised Jane," Maura said pointedly as she looked at her friend who was taking a sip of her second beer, " She also thought you and I were a couple".

It was with that statement that the table in front of Jane promptly ended up covered in a mouthful of beer, and with time slowly made its way off the hard wooden surface and trickled onto the floor.


	5. Chapter 5

At 10pm that evening Frankie Rizzoli flicked his eyes in the direction of his watch. He knew by the time he left the bar, got home, and collapsed on his bed that he would still not get the sleep his body was craving.

"Frost, Korsak, you two finished kicking my friends' asses or is this game going to drag on all night?"

The tag team game of darts that Frankie had been watching for the past 20 minutes was growing tedious with Paul and Larry not wanting to admit defeat to the pair of detectives.

"Yeah, yeah, give us two more minutes Frankie and they will owe us all a round on Friday." Frost replied watching Korsak closely as he lined up his final throw.

Losing interest in the game once more Frankie surveyed the room, a habit he had grown more and more accustomed to with his time working on the force. From his vantage point at one end of the bar he could see his sister and Maura huddled at a table close by. It was pretty clear as he scanned the rest of the room that he hadn't been the only one watching them. A tall brunette stood at the other end sipping the last of her drink, eyes flicking towards the pair frequently.

_Wonder what that's about? _Frankie thought as he watched the woman push her glass away and head towards the door with one last quizzical glance at the pair.

Cheering from Frost and Korsak coincided with the buzz of Frankie's cell phone as he saw his Mother's number flash on the display.

"Yeah Ma?"

"Frankie Rizzoli is that any way to answer the phone when your mother is calling you?"

"C'mon Ma, gimme a break, or do you want me to hang up and we could start all over again?" Frankie shot back.

"Frankie Rizzoli!" Angela scolded down the phone, "I give up. Do you know where Jane is tonight? I have been trying to reach her but every time I ring it goes to her voice mail!"

A smile spread across the younger Rizzoli's face as he remembered watching Jane pick up her phone a little earlier, look at the screen and simply stuff it in Maura's handbag.

"Actually she is here at the Dirty Robber Ma. I can put her on if you want?"

"No, no, no, that is alright, I thought she might be. Can you just let her know that Giovanni stopped by looking for her and Doctor Isles earlier, and I may have mentioned that they could have been having drinks after work... so he might be stopping by to see them?"

"Sure I will let her know Ma." Frankie answered, rolling his eyes at the mention of the mechanic's name. With that Frankie quickly ended the call, avoiding another lecture on phone etiquette from his mother and made his way over to his sister. All it took was a tap on the shoulder for Jane to jump a mile.

"What the hell Frankie?"

"Ma called me, answer your damn phone. She wanted to tell you that Giovanni had been looking for you and might stop by here."

Maura's eyes almost doubled in size at the mention of his name, a sight that Jane couldn't help but chuckle at. She watched as her brother headed back across the bar to leave and weighed up her options. It wasn't until she saw the terrified look on Maura's face that she knew it was time to leave before Giovanni had a chance to even think about licking anyone.

"C'mon Maur, I think that is our cue to get out of here don't you?"

"By all means Jane, lead the way." Maura replied with haste and an incredible amount of enthusiasm.

* * *

><p>The door that they had entered only a few hours earlier seemed to be heavier on the way out as Jane held it open for her best friend to exit. Placing her hand lightly on the base of Maura's back Jane followed the woman out onto the sidewalk and took a deep breath as the smell of rain swept over her. The road was gathering droplets, creating a glossy sheen that found its way into the gutters, following a path of least resistance. It was simple. Every drop added to the next washing away the dirt from the day.<p>

Digging around in the depths of her handbag Maura pulled out what seemed to be an umbrella and was battling to put it up when the pair heard their names being called out down the street.

"Jane, hey Jane! Maura, you're looking hot. Sorry Jane! Ladies, wait up!"

The two women's eyes met and both could see they were deciding whether it would be possible to slip away into the night unnoticed. Giving up on the idea and remembering the silent deal that had been struck between her and Jane, Maura wrapped her arm around the Detective's waist, a spot that was not unfamiliar. The touch of the woman next to her brought Jane back to reality and she focussed on the man in front of her hoping to get rid of him as quickly as possible.

"So you too..." Giovanni started flicking his eyes down to Maura's arm and body that had been drawn closer to Jane, "you still together huh? Your Ma, she gave me a funny look when I asked ya know. Anyway Jane, look, you were the first person I thought of, I need to talk to someone."

"What is it?" Jane asked, a number of possibilities floating through her mind.

"I feel a bit stupid, you know, it is probably nothing but I think I am being followed, like watched or something. I have been getting the feeling a lot the past few days, at the shop, putting the garbage out last night..."

The man continued to list off every moment in the past few hours yet Jane had become somewhat distracted. The hand clutching at her side seemed to be unconsciously drawing patterns, tracing a line from her ribcage down to her hip and with each length Maura managed to burrow herself closer into Jane's body as if to keep warm. Placing her own arm lightly across the blonde's back she rested her fingers on her shoulder. The ease of the motion surprised Jane but she let it go and relaxed her body. Continuing to nod at Giovanni's descriptions Jane glanced at Maura who gave her a small smile and patted her side.

"Giovanni, look what I'll do is once I get in tomorrow morning I will send a patrol over and get them to check everything out ok? Resources are spread pretty thin at the moment but hopefully it will give you a bit of peace of mind."

"Ok Jane, that sounds pretty good to me, it all seems crazy but I am pretty sure I ain't imagining it."

"Well," Maura spoke up, "It was lovely to see you, a pity it was under these circumstances Giovanni, I hope it all works out. However we must be off, I am sure you understand?"

"Yeah, yeah, sure." Giovanni replied with an incredibly suggestive grin on his face. "I will see you two ladies later."

Heading back to his car Maura and Jane watched him leave not noticing they remained attached to one another. It was Jane who broke the silence first, dropping her hand from the blonde's shoulder yet oddly missing the contact as soon as it was gone.

"I think I better get home Maur, tomorrow is going to be another long day."

Stuffing her hands in her pockets and turning knowing Maura would walk with her to the car park, she ducked under the umbrella that Maura had produced. The small space underneath forced their bodies close once more, the warmth an odd contrast to the water that splashed around them.

* * *

><p>Jane fiddled with her set of keys, struggling to find her large apartment one among the others. Finally finding it she went to head inside but was halted in her tracks as she noticed a manila envelope tucked halfway underneath the door. The brunette quickly bent down and picked it up finding it was not sealed as a single photo fell out.<p>

The gasp Jane emitted filled the hallway and she touched her gun unconsciously, a habit that could not be broken. The black and white Polaroid captured a moment only half an hour ago, of three figures standing outside The Dirty Robber. Red marker covered the image, a big target drawn precisely on Giovanni's face.

* * *

><p><em>This will teach them. He is simply an oaf. Not even worthy of her acknowledgement. Standing outside there in the rain, flaunting their lives like it is as simple as that. So it begins.<em>


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi everyone! Sorry I have been missing for a bit, life got in the way. But in the next week or so I will have several updates for you guys to make up for it. Also I will get around to replying to reviews in the next few days but just thought I should get an update up first. Alright well I think that is about all. As always, happy reading!**

* * *

><p>"Shit... shit... Giovanni pick up!" Jane screamed into her phone as she paced backwards and forwards in her kitchen holding the plastic bag containing the Polaroid in her hand.<p>

Jane knew it was no use. She snatched her keys off the bench and ran out the door.

The detective didn't want to think about how many road rules she had shown an absolute disregard for as she pulled up outside Giovanni's apartment block. So instead, she steadied her breathing and focussed on every possible reason that the man might not pick up his phone.

Taking the stairs two at a time but slowing her pace as soon as she reached the mechanic's floor, Jane drew her weapon and edged her way towards the door. Levelling her gun and quickly scanning the surrounding hall Jane reached out and tested the doorknob and found it was locked. Breathing a small sigh of relief Jane knocked sharply twice and heard footsteps making their way to the door. She could still feel her senses working in overdrive, each breath elicited a readjustment of her gun, each footstep caused her to assess exactly who was approaching the door, and every muscle in her body remained tense as her peripheral vision stayed keenly aware of her surroundings. The moment the door was ripped open by Giovanni, dressed in only a towel with water droplets making their way onto the floor, Jane felt relief flood through her body. The happiness was short lived however as Jane whacked him in the arm.

"You idiot, do you know how to answer your damn phone?"

"Whoa, whoa Jane jeez, calm down will ya, I was in the shower. Stop hitting me! Although it is pretty hot when you're angry."

The glare Giovanni got in return stopped the escape of any more words from his mouth and Jane shoved him inside out of the exposed area of the doorway.

"Look Giovanni," Jane started as they stood in the man's hallway that was littered with shoes and various bags, "you need to get dressed, I found a photo at my door when I got home tonight of the three of us outside the Dirty Robber and I'm pretty sure that you are in danger."

"What, Jane, that's... is this about the person who has been following me? I told ya Jane, I knew it" He said while waving his hand in the detective's direction.

"Look, we don't have time for all of this right now, ok? You are coming with me tonight. So just put some clothes on will you?"

"Yeah yeah Jane, I ain't gonna argue, you're the one with the gun."

Five minutes later the pair left the building. The purposeful stride Jane had in her step caused Giovanni to fall behind as they made their way to the car and he almost had to break into a jog to keep up.

The ride was quiet. Awfully quiet. Giovanni could feel the tension cutting through the car as the radio that looked like it had seen better days droned music out of the speakers.

"Jane, where are we going?" He asked in an almost hushed tone.

"Jane?" He tried once more.

"Maura's." The woman next to him replied, not letting her eyes slip from the road. It was taking everything in her being to not cause an accident as she made her way across town. The thought of her best friend being in danger without her there settled in her mind, bringing with it a feeling of terror in the pit of her stomach.

"She was in the picture too, at least I can protect you both tonight if we are all in the same place." Jane added, not sharing the detail that Giovanni was the only one who had a target inked across his face. For once she was thankful the man beside her kept his comments to himself as he went back to staring out the window watching the unique movements of the passing night around him.

Jane picked up her phone from its home on the messy console and hit one hoping that Maura was still awake.

"Jane, is everything alright?" The blonde answered with worry lacing her voice.

"Maura thank god, yes I am on my way to your place now, look Giovanni is with me, I will explain everything when I get there. I just... wanted to give you a bit of warning." Jane said in a tone Maura knew too well."

"Alright, will you both be staying? If so I shall prepare the guest room for Giovanni?"

"Yeah Maur, thank you, just thank you."

* * *

><p>Maura Isles was not unaccustomed to late night phone calls whether it was work or Jane the noise of her ringtone echoing through her bedroom was certainly not unusual. She knew that sometimes, just like tonight, it was better not to employ her usual inquisitive nature and instead leave Jane to explain in her own time as she always did.<p>

Heading to the kitchen to make a pot of her favorite herbal tea Maura heard a knock at the back door and noticed Angela's face peak through the glass. Beckoning her in Maura recognized the look of motherly concern across the older woman's face, another unusual concept that she had begun to grow accustomed to.

"What are you doing up so late Angela?'

"Oh you know me, I couldn't put my book down, I think I am just about to figure out who the killer is. I noticed the lights were still on in here and now I find you drinking tea at this hour?"

Setting her cup down on the bench the medical examiner gave a small shake of her head and released a small sigh of frustration.

"It is Jane, she is on her way here with Giovanni," Maura began to explain, forging on as Angela raised an eyebrow, "I have no idea what is happening. But Angela you know that tone Jane gets in her voice where it is impossible to truly get her attention when she is fixated on something?"

"Maura dear, I raised the girl, after countless years of her scrapping with everyone in the neighborhood that is something I know oh too well."

With another small sigh Maura took a long sip of her tea. Something was terribly wrong, she was not one to ever believe anything without sufficient evidence, but for once she just knew. Perhaps it was Jane's voice. Perhaps it was the fact that Giovanni would be staying with them. Or perhaps it was the uneasy feeling that washed over her as she sat, cup in hand studying her kitchen bench top.

Angela wistfully surveyed the woman before her. She had come to love Maura like a daughter, it was simple. She had seamlessly fit into Jane's life, something no one had ever been able to do. For that, Angela was grateful. The only trouble was, seeing Maura so worried and not being able to solve the problem caused Angela to despair, which had previously only been reserved for Jane.

"Oh Angela," Maura lifted her head, "Jane and I, we uh, well, this is a little embarrassing, but we have an agreement whenever we are around Giovanni."

The flush that crept across Maura's face did not go unnoticed nor did the tightening of her hands around the almost empty tea cup.

"Well after I went on a very unsuccessful date with him, the only way we could manage to convince him that I was not interested was to, well... to tell him that Jane and I were a couple."

A small gasp escaped Angela's lips but the medical examiner noticed a hint of a smile escape and break across her features.

"We have just continued the ruse as a means to an end really. Giovanni was rather insistent, to put it nicely. Jane however managed to save me from his unique affections for which I am very grateful. However that does mean that while he is here we will ummm?" Maura gestured wildly with her hands as though trying to explain to Angela what she could not convey with words.

"You two will have to act like you are in a relationship... with each other?" Angela deduced.

"Yes! Exactly."

"Alright, I mean that shouldn't be too hard for you two will it?"

"What do you mean Angela?" Maura asked as she began to make herself a second pot of tea.

"Oh nothing, nothing. I am sure you two will figure it out."

A knock at the front door interrupted the pair and Angela gestured for Maura to answer knowing it would put to rest some of the problems the younger woman was wrestling with.

* * *

><p>After knocking on the door a second time Jane Rizzoli felt herself grow anxious and pulled out her key to Maura's house. Nestled amongst her collection of keys the metal held a sense of familiarity as she slid it into the lock and turned. For Jane standing at the front door felt too exposed. Her senses had once again been startled and every action she took was calculated. Slipping into the house at any other time, Giovanni and Jane would have looked like guests but in the early hours of the morning their presence was far from normal. They were greeted in the foyer by Maura who despite the late hour was still wandering around in her Louboutins. Rushing to Jane she captured her in a hug that channeled a sense of relief at their arrival.<p>

Jane could feel almost every inch of the woman pressed against her as Maura wrapped her arms around the detective's shoulders and buried her face in a sea of dark curls.

"I was worried about you." She mumbled quietly, her hot breath tickling Jane's neck.

Pulling the woman tighter Jane stayed silent and found a fleeting sense of peace in the moment. As they pulled apart Maura remembered Giovanni who was standing watching the interaction. Taking advantage of the expectant gaze the blonde grazed her lips along Jane's jaw line and intertwined their fingers. She was not entirely sure what had come over her, but once again Maura knew she wasn't seeking evidence or needing confirmation. Whatever she was doing she was absolutely certain it was right.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi guys! An update for you all, a little shorter for this one but the next few are going to be longer as we dive into the case. Right, on with the reading.**

* * *

><p>The cup of tea Maura had placed in front of Jane sat untouched. Steam had stopped snaking into the air as the Detective filled Angela and Maura in on everything that had happened since their departure from The Dirty Robber.<p>

Angela had taken a seat on the stool next to Jane, attempting to steady herself as worry and fear kept her quiet. Maura had placed her hands on the bench and hung her head only lifting it when Jane paused to meet her eye. The feeling in the room weighed just as heavily on the only male occupant but it was a feeling he had lived with for the past few days. He knew that Jane was speaking in half truths for his benefit yet the look on her face divulged everything.

As Jane brought her story to an end, reassuring Giovanni that a protective detail would be placed on him in the morning, Angela busied herself putting dishes away.

"Right, well for tonight, I think the best thing all three of you can do is get some rest," the older woman began turning around, cloth in hand "and no Jane, don't even bother protesting, you know I am right. For once just do as your Mother asks because believe it or not sometimes I _am_ right."

The protest Jane was about to put up was stopped by a hand on her arm as Maura moved to stand behind the brunette.

"Your Mother is right Jane, there is nothing we can do now and I think that a little sleep will do us all some good. Giovanni, the guest bedroom is all ready for you and if you need anything, well we are just down the hall." Giovanni simply nodded in acknowledgement, the late hour getting the better of him as he silently headed off to bed.

"Alright you two, I am taking my own advice as well, have a good sleep." Angela called as she headed out the door with a final glance in the direction of the still joined pair.

The sunken shoulders and pale shade that had swept across Jane's features was enough to cause Maura to drop her hand and grab Jane's. Using her weight she pulled the other woman from her stool. The small grunt that escaped the brunette's lips was only a half hearted attempt to deter the blonde who simply tightened her grip.

"Bed. Now." Were the only words needed.

* * *

><p>The warm glow of the street lamps seeped into the room as the two women collapsed on the bed. Exhaustion had taken hold and neither could muster the energy to even blink let alone think of changing out of their clothes. Jane in her half conscious state felt a small nudge at her leg.<p>

"Mphmm... what" She mumbled.

"Jane. At least take your boots off."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Jane!" Rolling over Maura shot a glare at the woman and propped herself up. Scooting down the bed with the last of her energy she quickly pulled the boots off the Detective's feet. As she made her way back up to her pillow she caught the smirk on her friend's face.

"Satisfied now?" she asked, looking at the blonde with a grin.

Maura promptly buried her head in her pillow and gave Jane one last shove.

"Only a little, but I will be completely once all of this is over..." came her muffled voice the sound of despair lingering in its tone.

"Me too Maur, me too."

With that Jane rolled in closer to her friend and placed a hand on her shoulder. The small gesture felt like so little but it was all she could do.

* * *

><p>It was only four hours later that the shrill beeping of an alarm clock filled the room. As Jane slowly woke she felt the warmth of Maura tucked into her front. The night had taken a strain on the blonde. Tossing and turning until she was completely exhausted. Peeking through half opened eyes Jane could see a nest of blonde hair in front of her nose. The feeling of Maura's body so close to her own gave Jane a renewed feeling of energy. This: what was here in front of her, Maura, her best friend, hell even Giovanni down the hall, Jane could protect them, she knew she could.<p>

Suddenly with a violent thump the alarm was turned off and Maura lengthened her body as she stretched her toes and fingers to each end of the bed. Settling back down as though she had already decided the day was too hard, Maura sought the warmth she had been wrapped in before.

"C'mon Maur" Jane said with a quick poke to her side, "I think if we stay here like this even more people are going to believe we are a couple..."

"Mmmm" The blonde mumbled.

Another poke and she sat upright.

"Jane!"

"Well at least you're up." She replied not regretting her actions at all.

* * *

><p>For Jane and Maura keeping up appearances was the last thing on their minds as Giovanni made his way into the kitchen. For both however the odd gravitational pull that drew them together whenever they were in each other's proximity was still at play. Anyone watching the pair would have assumed they were a couple, moving around each other with a sense of orchestrated co-ordination that looked as though it could have come from years of practice.<p>

_Left, right, turn, pour, left, right. _Somehow one knew exactly where the other was going to step ducking out the way or shifting to accommodate. It was simple, one fluid motion after the next. It took another five minutes before either spoke, both with coffees in hand turning expectantly to the mechanic sitting watching the activity.

"I hope you slept well, disregarding the circumstances of course?" Maura asked, with a small eye roll from Jane who as usual had not had enough coffee to cope with words longer than two syllables.

"Yeah, Maura, I did, that bed of yours is incredible, slept like a baby."

"Look Giovanni," Jane interrupted, "we are going to have to go, I gotta get these photos into evidence and make a start on everything. I'm gonna have to get you to stay here today, at least while we are at work alright? I have called in this morning and they are sending over a patrol to watch the house. You will be in safe hands today."

"Ok, I can just hang out with your Ma today I guess, do you reckon she would make me pancakes if I asked?"

A small chuckle escaped Maura's lips and Jane almost shook her head in disbelief at the man, who at that moment looked more like a young boy hopeful for attention than a grown man and sighed.

"Sure I guess Giovanni, just make sure she stays home today too alright?"

"Mkay Jane."

Five minutes later and the pair were out the door, Jane's hand on the base of Maura's back as she surveyed the street that was growing lighter by the minute. Jane nodded in the direction of the patrol she had spotted while standing protectively in front of her best friend.

Her gut wavered, an uneasy feeling settling as they got in their respective cars. Fingers gripped the wheel tighter and once again the detective took a deep breath and pushed her hair out of her face. Determination, today she was full of it, nothing could change that.


End file.
